Rewrite New Life
by XxValkyriesxX
Summary: What would happen if Bella didn't jump the cliff, if Bella moved on. What would happen if the Cullens' forget her and come back...30 years later.  This is a rewrite of New Life 'cause the chaps. were too short.
1. Prologue

**Claimer: To my greatest fortunate, Stephenie Meyer has given me the rights to own part of the Twilight Saga. I was soo ****HAPPY****! **

_**Stephenie: **_**No I didn't.**

_**Me: **_**Yes you did, remember?**

_**Stephenie: **_**NO!**

_**Me: **_**Oh all right, you didn't. So here's a disclaimer…**

I don't own Steph's Characters, Twilight, New Moon, or any reference I use that has to do with the Twi-Saga. I only own the plot and my own characters.

Passage from New Moon, I might skip some quotes and thoughts, but I had to. Please don't be mad.

Prologue:

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer can we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

"When you say _we-,_" I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"I'll come with you" I said

**Few quotes skip…**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You…don't…want me?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Victoria was hunting me, Jacob was hunting Victoria, and Charlie was hunting Jacob. I didn't hear Edward now. There was no one to do reckless activities with. But I knew what I had to do. Just because Jacob couldn't take me now, didn't mean I couldn't do it. I walked up to the top of the cliff. The cold, freezing wind gushed past me, almost making me loose my balance. I stood there, in a tee shirt and jeans, waiting for that sweet velvet voice to stop me. None.<p>

"Bella!" This wasn't the velvet voice I wanted. It was rough and husky, but very familiar.

"Jake! What are you doing here? Where's Victoria?" What can I say? I panicked.

"The blood sucker took off into the water like a bat outta Hell. I came back to check on you." Jake would really hate himself if something happened to me.

Wait! Did he just say Victoria's in the water? Yes, yes he did. "Victoria? In. Water?" My eyebrows stretched up into arches. I didn't know what to say.

"Yep. Took off. I came back to see you gone, I figured…'most likely she went to cliff-dive. With her recklessness, that ought to be where she went.' What the Hell? You should've waited for me! I can't track her if I feel you're jumping cliffs behind my back."

God he cared so much! I thought back on what he said once.

**_Flashback_**

"_Why don't you just move on? You know. Forget about him?" He asked me._

_I couldn't forget. I wouldn't forget. I won't forget._

"_Jake…I can't forget about him. I just can't. Everything I do makes me remember him." You have no idea how true that is." Recklessness, music, TV, Biology, food, _

_Every thing does._

_**End of Flashback**_

Hmm. Maybe I can forget. Jake made me happy. I loved him. Family love, but still love. Maybe I can make it a different love. Maybe I can move on.


	2. My New Life Starts

**Today Quill will do a disclaimer for me** **_Quil: _****Do I have to?**

**_Me: _****Yes**

**_Quil: _****Why-**

**_Me: _****Because I said so. It's my story so if you don't, I might not include you.**

**_Quil: _****Fine *grumbles* Zee does NOT own Twilight, she only wishes she does, she only owns the plot and Lara, Mason, Miss Newton, Miss Cook. Mr. Conner and Mr. Johnson**

Chapter 1: New Beginning

Bella's POV:

30 years. 30 years since _he_ left. 30 years since met Jake. 30 years, and I'm absolutely, positively happy! I have two kids here with me-my other one is in college-Lara and Mason. Twins. Jacob gave up his wolf for me. And now we just hope Mason won't suffer the phasing. Mason was mostly Jake's son. Same skin tone-maybe a little lighter because of me-black eyes, but my hair. Lara also had a dark skin tone, brown eyes, Charlie's curls and black hair. Jacob HATED the Cullens but still let me name Mason after Edward's human last name. Everyone in the pack knew about my history with the Cullens. But that's what it is. History. Jake opened up a car repair store and put Dowling's out of business. Quil and Embry work with him (when ever they can as they both are in the pack. Quil quit but when his son phased, he started again too.) there. Me, I teach at Forks High. I'm in debt to Jake for getting me out of depression 'cause of Edward. He was always there for me.

It was 7am, Monday. I kissed Jake good-bye, dropped Lara and Mason-both 15- to the high school on the reservation. Then driving to Forks High. By the time I got there, it was Eight-fifty. Traffic was horrible. "Morning Mrs. Black," two kids chorused.

"Newton, Cook," those two girls were together all the time. As I walked to the classroom, two boys were fooling around. Should've known who they were, "Mr. Conner, Leave the Hall way and GET TO CLASS." I bellowed. This was the last time he would mess with me, "You to Mr. Johnson." The two practically ran to their classes. The bell rang and my class was flooded with students. I could literally see a sea of heads, blonde somewhere, brown another, and patches of black here and there.

"OK, Pop Quiz." I announced. There were moans and groans coming from the class. "I hope you revised last week's lesson on Wurthington Heights." Ah. I loved Literature. On top of it, this book. _He _always complained at my interest in such a 'boring' book. But I couldn't be mad at Edward forever. Want to bet? I'm perfectly fine with being Mrs. Isabella Mare Black.

Class ended. And a _long _while later, school did too.

I arrived home with a "Mom!" from Lara, a "Hey," from Mase and a "Hi Honey, how was work?" from Jacob.

"Tiring,: I sighed. Then smelling the scent in the air, "You're cooking?"

"What? Now it's illegal for guys to cook for their wives?" he said half-jokingly, half-seriously. We both laughed.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Lara called. It was Seth. Nice. Seth and Leah had phased because Victoria was still, hunting me. With 10 wolves, the Pack took her out. Seth had also imprinted on Lara. "Hey guys," Seth greeted, "Jake's cooking?"

"Hey I can if I want to." Jake replied.

"Suuuuure you can. Ya sure it's edible?"

Jake plucked a fried pea from the frying pan and popped it into his mouth. "That answer your question?"

"It's good enough for me."

Seth stayed for dinner. "What can I say, Hot Dogs, Peas, Mash…My favourite."

"Mine too." Lara squealed.

"Meant to be, right Jake?"

"Right." He replied, narrowing his eyes at them holding hands. At that we all had to laugh. I packed up and stared at the clock. "Who! That time already?" I exclaimed, "You might wanna head home Seth. Before Leah and Sue hunt _you_ down."

"Sure Bella. See ya!"

**There's a little blue button down there and it's lonely**

** I**

** I**

** I**

** I**

** \/**

**Zee. **


	3. Cullens?

**_Me: _****Paul?**

**_Paul: _****Yeah?**

**_Me: _****Can you do the disclaimer today?**

**_Paul:_**** Make Jake do it.**

**_Me: _****Jake's busy.**

**_Paul: _****Zee does NOT own Twilight, she only wishes she does, she only owns the plot and Lara and Mason, **

Chapter 3: Cullens?

I arrived at work early the next day. "Oh, Bella," Sally said as I walked into the staff room. "You'll have a few new students today. Here are their names." She says handing me a paper.

"Thanks," I said, reading it. Cullen?

Edward's POV:

"I don't know why we're even bothering. Bella might still be here, and we promised to stay clear from her life." I complained

"Well, if it helps, I can't see her here." Alice snapped before I could say more.

'_What?' _Those were everyone's thoughts.

'_I tried once to search for her when we decided to first move here.' _Alice thought. After that her thoughts got clouded. What was she hiding?

"Oh well. Maybe she did move." I replied.

I walked up to the office. _'Ah. They must be the Cullens.'_ The office lady thought, before she said anything. "My name is Sally. You must be the Cullens?"

"Yes," I replied politely.

'_So nice… Not like anyone else here. Think before you speak Sal. And don't make a fool of yourself.'_

"Could we have our timetables?" I asked, disrupting her fantasies. She wouldn't be the first or last.

"Oh! Of course!" She headed towards the printer and picked up 5 sheets of paper. "Here you go."

I skimmed through mine:

Tuesday:

Biology Miss Carter

Calculus Mr Parker

Trig. Mrs Pearson

History Mr Bluntly

Music Ms Layton

English Mrs Black

Black? Why did Black sound familiar? I had History and English with Alice. To my surprise, and Alice's annoyance, Alice couldn't see what will happen in English.

**Soz, it's short...**


	4. Who Is She?

_**Me: **_**Edward? Your turn. I'll let you be with who you truly belong with.**

_**Edward: **_**I get to be with my Bella. ****Zee does NOT own Twilight, she only wishes she does, she only owns the plot and Stephanie Julie Newton, Lara and Mason.**

**Chapter 4: Who Is She?**

The day flew by. I already learnt everything here when I came to Forks High, last time. They didn't even change the syllabus for 30 years. I impressed most of my teachers-some found me already knowing everything annoying-bedazzling most of the girls-and took no notice of them either- and got some even asking me out. A simple "No." was said, and all of their faces fell. _'What? Nobody says no to me. Not Stephanie Julie Newton! Mum will be upset I got rejected.' _One girl thought after persistently flirting with me. How ironic, Jessica Stanley, the obnoxious self-conscious girl, and Mike Newton, The boy obsessed with Bella, did get married. Too bad for Stephanie, only one girl has my heart. And I broke hers.

I strolled my way to a room. It was the end of the day, English left. I searched for a voice to indicate what the teacher's like. But no voice. Maybe she wasn't here yet. I peered through and saw her. She looked exactly like Bella. I'd always been able to find a piece of Bella in everyone. Same hair, or eyes, or personality. But this must've been a joke.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Welcome to my class." Same voice too. I could tell she didn't like me being here. Why?

"Umm, me and my sister have your class today." I stated. Not sure what to say. I'd never been lost fro words for ages.

"Very well. Take your seats in any empty spot. Please." She tacked n the 'please' grudgingly. What? Did she know our secret? What we were? Was she afraid? I wouldn't know. Her mind was shielded.

I didn't pay much attention to what she said. I knew it all already **(for the 30th time. Smug much?)**So I spent the whole hour trying to figure out who she was. When the bell rang, there was a storm of students rushing out the door. Mrs. Black called someone, having good hearing let me listen to the whole conversation-Usually I wouldn't do this, but it might help my find out who she was.

"Jake, there's something wrong with my car," She stated.

"Do you need a ride home, honey?" This Jake asked.

"No, I think I'll be alright. I'll borrow Charlie's Cruiser." Charlie, cruiser. It had to be Bella. Any dumbo would know that after hearing this.

"So…?" He asked.

"I need you to pick up Lara and Mason."

"Seth could do that." He said jokingly. How was that a Joke?

"Jacob Black! You listen to me. Those are your kids, so you are going to pick. Them. Up." She then gave one small huff. Obviously Bella didn't think of it as a joke much. Must be something between them.

"Fine," He grumbled.

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

CONFIRMED:

-Mrs Black is Bella Swan.

-Bella Married Jacob.

-They had two kids.

-I very dearly wanted her back.

Now I realized why Black was familiar. Jacob Black was the one who came to 'crash' Bella's and my Prom-to warn her about us _again_. The one who broke the treaty. Pugh Ephraim's own descendent is the one to break it

I run to my car at the fastest pace a human could go on. Drove home and told everyone about Bella.

**Ok I might update more in this chapter itself. 'Cause it is short and I don't like short chapters.**

**Anyway, I can see a little blue button that's very lonely. PLZ CLICK IT!**

**Zee.**


	5. AN 1

HEY EVERYONE!

I really need a beta reader…

Hopefully one who can proof read well and is very patient.

If you have any suggestions review the names please.

P.S You can recommend yourself too.


	6. Where

**Edward: Why am I not with Bella Zee?**

**Me: Well you see, I didn't say Bella would be the girl *smirks***

**Edward: WHAT! My Bella won't be my girl!**

**Me: Oh get over it!**

**Edward: Well I'm not doing a Disclaimer for you again! Humph!**

**Me: Oh fine! Be stubborn! As you all already know, but I want to clarify, I don't own Twilight, The Saga, Original Characters and all that stuff. If I did, I'd go crazy from joy and make this an official book. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Mason's POV**

"Lara! Hurry up! Mum'll be waiting!" I yelled. _She_ was busy talking to her... what did she call them? Oh yeah, 'Gal Pals'.There were at least 5 girls surrounding her.

"HURRY UP!" I snarled**. **I was jealous, at least she had friends. My only 2 mates deserted me and won't even talk! I said 'Hi,' and they say 'Hi', yeah but do we get anywhere else? No. they say they have to go and run off.

I search for Mum's car, but instead I see a Rabbit. Not the fluffy bunny type, the car.

In the end I had to drag Lara away and shove her in the back I dropped my bag between my legs as I sat down in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Dad," I said boredly. You would be to if your best mates ignored you and acted like you were invisible.

"Hey Mase, how's school?" I internally groaned at him for calling me 'Mase'. I hated it! But him being my dad, _he_ could get away with it.

"It'd be better if Jamie and Ryan stopped avoiding me," I muttered. Then Dad had this weird apologetic smile on his face. Like he knew what I was going through-Which I doubt, He's always had and got Embry and Quil-and why they weren't around.

"It'll get better Mason, trust me," he reassured. 'I hope so' I mentally added.

The ride home was awkward, none of us made any conversation much, and Dad seemed really worried.

"Dad, why didn't Mum come pick us up?" Lara asked after a while.

"Her car broke down, she'll come in Grampa's Cruizer." Dad answered shortly.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

I was busy at the Garage fixing upa few cars when my cell-phone went off, at the other side of the Shop! It rang for a while, and just before they could hang up, I picked it up with my non-greasy hand.

"Jake, there's something wrong with my car," A voice stated. Only it wasn't just anyone's voice, it was the voice of the most beautiful girl in the world, the girl I would die for, I'd do anything for... It was Emily Young, well now she's Uley, but I still love her! **(Just kidding! Mwa Ha Ha Ha! I'm Evil!)**

... it was the voice of the most beautiful girl in the world, the girl I would die for, I'd do anything for, my wife. Bella Black.

"Do you need a ride home, honey?" I asked, not wanting to leave her stranded.

"No, I think I'll be alright. I'll borrow Charlie's Cruiser." Charlie was pretty close to the family now. No secrets at all. Him marrying Sue Clearwater kind of made him need to know about the wolves, and the wolves would lead to Bloodsuckers.

"So…?" I pressed on.

"I need you to pick up Lara and Mason."

"Seth could do that." I said jokingly, wondering what her reaction would be. Bad choice.

"Jacob Black! You listen to me. Those are your kids, so you are going to pick. Them. Up." She then gave one small huff. Obviously Bella didn't think of it as a joke much. _What's so wrong in making fun of a wolf's imprint? Especially when it's your daughter.  
><em>

"Fine," I playfully grumbled.

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

I asked one of the other employees to take over while I went to wash up and go get the kids. I don't think I've been to pick the two up for a while now. There wasn't much traffic at all, so I got there fairly quickly. All I had to do was wait, Lara and Mason would most likely be looking for Bella's car.

"Lara! Hurry up! Mum'll be waiting!" I heard Mason yell. I sighed and shook my head. Waiting was taking it's toll on me. "HURRY UP!"

Mason came into view, dragging Lara towards the car and shoving her in the back. He himself sat at the front. Lara shot a death glare at Mason, he didn't see it yet so I eyed her to stop.

"Hey Dad," Mason sounded board, like he wanted to, yet didn't want to, talk about something.

"Hey Mase, how's school?" I asked, hoping it would fall under this question. I was right.

"It'd be better if Jamie and Ryan stopped avoiding me," Oh! So this is what it was about. I smiled at him in a sad sort-of-way, knowing exactly how he felt. I felt the same when Embry joined the Pack.

"It'll get better Mason, trust me," I reassured. 'I hope so' I mentally added.

We went home in silence other than the few times Lara and Mason would speak.

I was wondering if I should tell Mason the truth. Lara knew, of course she did, Seth would've made sure that was the first thing she knew about. Mason knew the stories, but he didn't believe they are true yet. I heard Seth wanted to quit soon, to grow up with Lara at the same age. The idea of Lara having a family with Seth made me scrunch my nose. It would be really weird, seeing as Seth is Bella's step-brother since Charlie got re-married. Took him long enough.

Dad, why didn't Mum come pick us up?" Lara asked after a while. I thought that would be the first question they'd ask.

"Her car broke down, she'll come in Grampa's Cruizer." I answered.

**Hey! sorry it took so long, I just couldn't get the story to form into words. This is a post to honour the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2! I can't wait to see the movie!**

**Now I know not many people do this, and I get the feeling the little reveiw button is getting quite lonely. all you have to do it push it, okay. Push it. PUSH IT.**

**Zee  
><strong>


	7. ANI guess this is the end

**Hey, I'm sorry for no updates, it's just that I've lost intrest of this story. If any one wants to adopt it let me know via PM. Otherwise I'll delete it. **

**I guess I'm not cut out for writing _and_ uploading, cause I've written tons of stories, just not on FanFic, they're in my notebook.**

**P.S: I'm changing my name to Midnight's Angels. Cause' Twilight just isn't my thing anymore.**


End file.
